


(relationship subject to change)

by hikasetas



Category: Steins;Gate, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: (by au i mean i literally just made nrmt okakuri and said ‘now kiss’), Alternate Universe, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a few mentions of death and also time travel, also this might be a little bit angsty? maybe? idk i’m a bad judge of that lol, i tried to give this a nice ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: Three times Miles kisses Phoenix before they get their happy ending, and one time after.(steins;gate au. no spoilers for aa, but spoilers for both s;g and s;g 0)
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(relationship subject to change)

i. august 16, 2011α

When Miles Edgeworth kisses Phoenix for the first time, it’s raining, and they’re standing in the stairwell of the Wright Anything Agency’s office building. It’s raining, and Phoenix and Miles both know this will probably be the last time they’ll see each other.

Phoenix is stalling for time, but they both know that the longer he stays, the more leaving will hurt. So finally, he says, “Before I say goodbye...” and then closes his mouth. 

Battling in his head are two voices: one saying he shouldn’t burden Miles with this information, that it’s quite possibly the worst time he could’ve chosen to confess, and he won’t even remember it if they ever see him again; the other saying that if he won’t remember, what’s the harm? And besides, Miles deserves to know, even if it’s only for a few hours. 

Phoenix is brought back out of his thoughts with the sound of Miles’ voice. “Before you say goodbye…?” He’s got one eyebrow raised and a small frown at his lips, inquisitive instead of out of any frustration, and it’s this expression that quells the warring in Phoenix’s head.

He exhales, then looks right at Miles. “I love you, Miles Edgeworth. And I’ll never forget you, I promise.”

“...Oh,” Miles says, eyes wide. “I… see.”

Phoenix continues: “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, but… I want to know how you feel about me, too.”

Miles continues to gape at him, and just as Phoenix gets ready to turn around, thinking he won’t ever get an answer, Miles says, “Close your eyes, Wright.”

“What?”

Miles huffs. “I said close your eyes, Wright. If you truly want my answer, then don’t question it.”

So Phoenix closes his eyes, and the next thing he knows, he feels a soft pair of lips against his. It only lasts a fleeting moment, but Phoenix is pretty sure that he won’t be able to think about anything else for the rest of the day.

“...I— you said you wouldn’t forget me,” Miles blurts, looking away again and grabbing his elbow, “and experiences such as a first kiss are stored with important memories, so I—”

Phoenix chuckles. “You’re assuming that was my first kiss, Edgeworth. Though, this one was definitely more romantic than the first…”

Miles turns even redder. Under normal circumstances Phoenix might’ve laughed, but instead he says, “Actually, that kiss wasn’t that memorable. I think we could try again.”

“You want _another_ one?” Miles asks, finally glancing back, but before he can protest, Phoenix is already kissing him again.

—

ii. january 3, 2012α - part 1

Miles kisses Phoenix twice the next time they see each other. The first time is on the train, when Miles is dragging him to some unknown place after he figures out that Phoenix has shifted worldlines again and doesn’t even have the slightest clue how.

The train is empty, save for the two of them. Phoenix hasn’t seen him in _months_ , not since he—

_No, Phoenix. Don’t think about that._ He shuts his eyes. He’s started seeing a therapist now, but he honestly doubts he’ll ever be able to get over That. (He doubts he’ll ever be able to get over Maya, especially if he stays here, but that’s for another time. It’s already bad enough thinking about what happened with Miles.)

He’s drifting off to sleep when Miles bends down and plants a kiss on his forehead, and his eyes fly right open. When he looks up, Miles is standing upright, flushed red and head turned to look as far from Phoenix as he possibly can.

“D… did you…?”

Miles is still refusing to look in his direction as he says, “I. I apologize, Wright, that was _incredibly_ inappropriate.”

Phoenix opens his mouth to respond, but for once, he can’t find anything to say. 

They don’t say another word to each other until Miles takes them to their destination, leaving Phoenix free to think of Miles and Maya and all of his failures the entire way there.

— 

iii. january 3, 2012α - part 2

The second kiss that day is another goodbye. Miles has put the PhoneWave back together, and has even typed out the email to send back to him. All Phoenix needs to do is to hit send.

Miles is glaring at him, as usual. “Just send the damn message, Wright. You want to see her again, right?”

_Of course I do,_ he wants to say. _Of course I want Maya back, she’s my best friend! ...But I can’t lose you again either._

He doesn’t say any of this, of course. Instead he stands there, staring at the message on the screen. It looks just like an ordinary message, but Phoenix knows that by sending it, he’ll really lose Miles for good.

His left hand shakes, and Miles sighs. “Looks like I’m about to do something incredibly foolish,” he mutters, and before Phoenix can ask him what this means, Miles is kissing him, moving his hand up to cover Phoenix’s.

This time the kiss lasts for what feels like hours and he knows he shouldn’t be kissing Miles like this because it’ll just be that much harder to leave, but then Miles pulls away and thanks him.

“I love you, Phoenix Wright,” he whispers, and then he taps send and Phoenix is sent back to a world without Miles.

—

+1: december 25, 2012

Miles is back in town, which shouldn’t really be a surprise considering he’d sent an email three months ago, but a part of Phoenix still can’t believe he’s really here.

To be honest, Phoenix still hasn’t gotten used to the idea of both Maya _and_ Miles, not since Maya died the first time. He’s also met Miles’ sister — technically, met her _again_ , but he’d never met this version before — since they’d seen each other last. 

This version of Franziska is slightly nicer and smiles a bit more than when Miles was gone. He’s glad that they've got the chance to be together here; despite all the bickering and the insults, he can tell they really mean a lot to each other.

This year’s Christmas party includes Miles, Larry, Maya, and him, of course; they’d also roped in Franziska and Maya’s little cousin Pearls and even Adrian Andrews into this year’s festivities. He’s a bit surprised Miles and Franziska showed up; he didn’t get the feeling that they enjoyed the holidays, nor did he think that Franziska even liked him. While Miles can’t really refute the first part, he’s told Phoenix that “she really does like you more than you think.”

Speaking of Miles and Franziska, there the two of them are, knocking on the door. “Merry Christmas, Wright,” Miles says as soon as it swings open. Phoenix hugs him in response.

Miles splutters, while Franziska smirks. “I see you are foolish as ever, Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth.” And with that, she walks inside, leaving the two of them at the door.

Phoenix releases his friend, whose face is now slightly pink, and laughs. “Nice to see you too, Franziska,” he calls back. 

When Phoenix looks at Miles again, he’s frowning down at his phone. He glances up and sighs.

“Wright,” he says. “Were you aware of the… er, decor hanging above us?”

“Decor hanging above us…?” Phoenix asks, trailing off as he looks up and sees what Miles is talking about. He swears that sprig of mistletoe wasn’t there before. “When the hell…?”

Miles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine,” he mutters, then in a louder voice says: “Wright, close your eyes.”

“Close my—?” he starts to ask, but Miles grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Miles is smiling slightly when they break apart. “Merry Christmas, Wright,” he says again, and holds out a box. “From Franziska and I. We hope it is to your liking.”

And then, for the first time since last August, Miles steps into the office, and everything feels alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i’ve never written anything for aa before but i figured, since i really enjoy talking abt aus and then never doing anything about them why don’t i write something for it? but yeah. never written for this fandom + this isn’t beta read so uh. apologies for any ooc-ness/weird mistakes
> 
> i realize this probably makes -3 sense without the context of steins;gate so. if you don’t know: most of this fic takes place in alpha worldlines (dead!maya), represented with the α next to the year, and basically phoenix is trying to switch to one where she’s alive, but he hesitates bc in most worldlines where maya lives, miles doesn't (“That” refers to phoenix accidentally killing miles in the other worldline - i wasn’t joking when i said this was okakuri in a nrmt trenchcoat). in the steins;gate worldline (the one where miles and maya live), miles has met the others while visiting the states but he hasn’t really. come back to visit? he’s still living in europe but he’s stayed in contact with them
> 
> idk how to explain the phonewave other than it’s basically. flip phone sends message to the past with the power of a backwards spinning microwave. idr how this shit works it’s been a while. these are both probably Very Bad explanations but i tried
> 
> also at the end: miles’ looking down at his phone and frowning is cause he got a text from maya: “hey miles look up <3”. i imagine she and franziska try to get their foolish brothers together since they don’t shut up about each other.
> 
> anyways i hope this was an okay fic! also thanks for reading + merry dl-6mas ok bye


End file.
